cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Prosperity Bracelet of Earth
Prosperity Bracelet of Earth is an S-grade treasure released on 30 June 2015. The treasure has a unique power, when the Cookie is becoming giant and lands after jumping, the ground will "shake" and start producing silver coins that can be collected by the cookie. More coins can be collected with the help of magnetic aura. Equipped Effect With upgrades Giant landing make coins sprout from the ground beginner Lv.1~10 Description A bracelet condensed of the earth's mighty and merciful energy. Strategy You will generally be able to quickly jump 6 to 7 times while in Giant mode after nabbing a Giant jelly. However, if you use the Power Jelly Boost it will be increased to 7 to 8 times. It will add up quickly so using a Power Jelly Boost is ideal. There are several restrictions when it comes to how the bracelet works. The most obvious restriction is that you need to be in Giant mode for it to work and jump onto the ground. If you jump onto a pit (it has to be a single unit long, else you will fall through) no Coins will come out. Also, if you jump on a moving platform (most of the time) no Coins will not come out either. The Coins that comes out will be on the lowest part of the stage, so if you jump on a platform above you will not be able to catch the Coins below you unless you have a Magnetic Aura of some kind. If there is nothing on the lowest part of the stage, the Coins will not come out at all. Unless you double-jump with a low part on the stage nearby (to the left or right of you) in which case the coins will spawn there instead. The higher up you jump, the higher the Coins will be knocked up into the air. It is unknown if you get more Coins if you double jump as high as you can compared to just doing quick jumps, however. At the moment, Mint Choco Cookie and Paprika Punching Bag is the best combi you can use if you want to use the bracelet. It is because the Paprika Punching Bag gives Giant Coins which will make you Giant to be able to take advantage of the bracelet in addition to the 15% Coin Bonus combi the bag has with Mint Choco Cookie. You can use other pets that grants Giant jellies such as AWOL Cracker, Kiwi Bird or Foxy Bead, but they do not contribute to Mint Choco Cookie + Paprika Punching Bag's main goal: Coin farming. The AWOL Cracker does give you Energy, however, so it's your call. Mint Choco Cookie + Paprika Punching Bag + Prosperity Bracelet of Earth + Sacred Prosperity Bracelet of Earth + Angel Cookie's Holy Feather yields about 80-95k coins per run in episode 1 with the double coins random boost. Even more with Burning Time. Statistics Trivia *The effects are negligible at first when you upgrade the bracelet. However, over the run you will notice that you are collecting more and more Coins as you upgrade it. So don't be disappointed if you do not notice any difference in the first few upgrades - just keep upgrading it! *Four treasures released in 30 June 2015 are all have some sort of theme. They are representing four basic elements (earth, wind, fire, and water), in a piece of jewelry (bracelet, ring, earring, and pendant), and doesn't have a unique name on their evolved version (only by adding "Sacred" in front of each evolve treasure's name). Gallery Cookie_Run_Line_New_Bracelet_Coin_Farming_Run_2|Video showing how the treasure helps gaining coins while farming. Accessed at YouTube, 30 June 2015. 6302015-New-Treasures.png|Official game newsletter. Retrieved 30 June 2015. 6302015-New-Treasures-2.png|Hidden Hermit explains each treasure's power and tips, released beside the official newsletter. Retrieved 30 June 2015. Category:S-grade treasures Category:Treasures that sprouts from Giant landing